The Aftermath
by kelsey731
Summary: Tiny one shot, first attempt at this! My version of what transpired after the Alexandria attack.


**Alright, well this is my first attempt at writing for Final Fantasy! I've been playing Final Fantasy IX quite a bit and decided I'd take the plunge and write! This one-shot is set the day after Alexandria is destroyed. Please read and review! :)**

Zidane stopped at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. Climbing to the castle lookout was normally no great feat, but after the previous night, he found himself a bit weary. He sighed and crossed the stone ground, catching a glimpse of orange jumpsuit up by the telescope.

He should have known she was up here. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd encountered her in this place. She turned when his footsteps on the stairs registered to her ears and he smiled weakly.

"Hey, Dagger," he said simply and walked up beside her. She didn't reply and he pursed his lips and leaned his arms on the stone balcony. He could see smoke rising from the remains of Alexandria and he watched Dagger out of the corner of his eye. She was so quiet… "Hey, you know you still owe me that date," he said with a grin, his tail flicking playfully.

Still no response.

Zidane chewed on his lip and his smile faded. There wasn't much he could do to make her feel better… "It's not your fault, Dagger. None of it…even if your mother were still…in power, Kuja would have…"

She looked at him and he swallowed as he saw tears welling in her brown eyes. Seeing her so upset made him feel like a knife in his stomach was slowly twisting up his insides.

"I mean it. It's none of your fault. Look at Lindblum, they're rebuilding and moving on…the same thing will happen in Alexandria…once you and I and the rest of us defeat Kuja, everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" Zidane stood up straight and faced the brunette, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed and nodded, looking up into his eyes helplessly. She still felt so weak. She couldn't keep relying on everyone else for help…she needed to become a true queen and protect her people.

"I didn't want to admit it to you, but…I know you'll be a great queen," he murmured quietly, leaning against the balcony and staring off to where Alexandria was in the distance. "You're already a great leader…a great thief, and a great teammate…"

It was inevitable; she would go back to rule and he…would he forever pine for the princess he'd agreed to kidnap? Wander around the streets of Alexandria cursing her name and living the rest of his life reminiscing of their travels together? A romance he seemed to have conjured up in his head? She didn't truly care for him the way he cared for her, did she? Although, when he'd saved her the night before…when her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around him…he felt it. He felt her relief, her happiness…and if her feelings for him were surfacing now, then what? What did it all mean?

The realization that he only had so much time left with her made him wish for a fleeting moment that they would never find Kuja and he could spend years searching for him with his beloved Dagger at his side. But letting that freak cause everyone so much pain...that was a selfish though, wasn't it? Zidane turned his head to study the young woman, her sad eyes, her scraped up skin…she was so beautiful. He yearned to have her to himself, but he knew that her kingdom came first. Kingdom first, and lowly thief…never.

Worried that he might say something that would upset her even more, he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I'll leave you alone…you must have a lot on your mind…" He stood before her, willing himself to move, to walk away and go back inside the castle, but his legs wouldn't move.

Dagger blinked, confused as to why he was just staring at her, and then his lips were on hers. It was only for a moment, and then it was over. She swallowed and a slight blush rose in her cheeks as he pulled back and hesitated only a brief minute before turning and heading back inside.

"Thank you, Zidane," She thought, turning away and looking out across the land. "You're so sweet…"


End file.
